Drunk Bet
by CodeLyoko
Summary: All Kadaj had wanted was to take a break from fighting the Turks. But when an intruder came into HIS home, a bunch of events fell into place. Reno left a note, challenging him to a drinking contest. The prize? Information to where Mother was. RenoKadaj


Kira: Alright, this is definitely my longest fanfic I have EVER written, and it has made me proud. This was originally requested by my claimed hostage Reno, who has been good inspiration for fanfictions. If you don't like the pairing, tough luck. In my margin reduced word, so it could be written better in small version, it had started to reach a 19th page, so I was one happy writer, especially since incorporating several scenes into this fanfic to make it believable to the story line was such a pain in the rear. Rewinding and pausing get annoying after a while, so i hope you all enjoy this. Please please review, I really do want feedback on this. Also I do not own Final Fantasy at all. And for those who are interested, I do intend on making a sequel, called Fallen Angel. I do blame my friend Phantom and my Reno for getting into the pairing of KadajReno though so, heh.

* * *

It was quiet… Too quiet… The youngest remnant let a soft sigh, annoyed that his once-peaceful catnap was ruined. By silence? Yes, because when it was THIS quiet, something was up. Mako eyes flashed moodily, narrowing to cat-like shapes before the Sephiroth avatar swung his lithe legs around to slide off the bed, still enclosed in his leather outfit. Annoyed, the younger one's gaze fluttered around as he walked down a hallway in their small 'house', one which he shared with his two older brothers, Loz and Yazoo. Where they were? Loz was sent to where Big Brother Cloud had his living quarters. He might have had Mother hidden there but he mostly wanted Loz out of his hands, especially when he had been about to bawl over the thought of not being able to find Mother. Yazoo was gathering up the geostigma-stricken children in the city. They wouldn't be back for quite a while if he wasn't mistaken.

A small shuffle was heard, such an incredibly soft sound, so unusual for a normal human to make… Someone was in their domain. The thought of an intruder made the hair on the back of Kadaj's neck stand up, hostility sinking into his stance. One hand was ready to pull his beloved Souba from its sheath on his back in a split second. His twin bladed sword was always ready to taste the blood of an enemy. The sound of his blades slicing through flesh were music to his ears, as twisted as it would seem to others. His figure flowed with the natural grace that he had been created with, his hips swaying in an almost seductive tantalizing way, one that was unique only to him. It, like Loz's strength as intimidation, and Yazoo's alluring aura, could be used to get his own way without resorting to violence… But it wasn't as if he didn't mind the bloodshed, oh no, he sometimes craved it especially if it just was for pleasure. He wasn't the embodiment of Sephiroth's insanity for nothing.

Only a few more dozen steps until he reached the living room. A good sized hallway was nearly behind him now, but he wished he could just go back to sleep, even if that did result in Mother speaking to him again. All he had been doing was taking a small nap, resting from arguing tiredly with one of the annoying Turks that protected the president as well as fighting them. Hearing that one voice was enough to irritate him to no end, and boy did he hate it. Those two 'bodyguards' weren't much of a challenge anyways when confronting the president himself. Weaklings, as if they could take him down that easily. A few swift kicks and a stun of their own electro-mag rods were enough to keep them down on the ground for the count and down they sure stayed, groaning on the ground without the strength to even get up at all. Those little batons were no match against his speed. And he didn't even have to use his precious Souba; they just hadn't been worth it at all. He didn't want Souba to be stained with such unworthy blood.

His cat-like irises flashed again, in an extremely annoyed mood now. Whoever tried to sneak in his house was going to die. And if it was one of his brothers, Loz per say, then he was going to get yelled at, but then again, this made Kadaj a bit perplexed, Loz had always made a big dramatic entrance. His way of saying 'I'm home' was throwing open the door and letting it hit against the opposite wall, nearly tearing it off its hinges, complaining about something or another like he always did. Yazoo's entrance was done in a much calmer way, opening the door, but not so quietly to not let anyone notice, and closing it with a 'click'.

The youngest remnant frowned a bit, briefly glancing in the direction of the kitchen. Usually that particular room was filled with amazing smells, ones that would instantly make one's mouth water with expectation of delicious stomach-filling food. And that so happened to be Yazoo's job. He basically took care of the household chores. Cleaning, cooking, doing the laundry, all of those that a woman would usually do, but he was in no sense a female, one would find a bullet through their head if they dared to call him that. Loz nearly ended up that way, but he very well deserved it.

The surprising thing was that Yazoo didn't mind the duties; it wasn't like anyone else was going to do them. Kadaj always did his own thing since he was the leader, and Loz was a bit too clumsy to do anything, both Yazoo and Kadaj agreed to that. Loz wasn't very useful in the house at all, but he sometimes did cook a bit well. Wait, scratch that, he only made good soups, other than that, Yazoo basically kicked him out of the kitchen in pure annoyance and slight possessiveness of the kitchen. The middle brother basically owned the medium sized room so to say, and Kadaj didn't argue with that. As long as he got great meals, he didn't care to step into the room at all, to the relief of Yazoo, who didn't want Kadaj to try and poison them all when trying to cook. The last time hadn't been pleasant, which ended up in Yazoo nearly banning him from the kitchen in anger. He had honestly never seen his brother suddenly snap at him like that, seeing as his brother was usually calm and quiet, though late that night, when a thunder storm sprung up, he did softly apologize to the youngest remnant, who had just shrugged it off like it had been nothing.

He soon entered the living room while his mind had wandered a tiny bit. Immediately his mind snapped back into gear, focused on the signs of any intruder. His body had rounded the corner and there... was no one there… A frown etched itself onto his pale lips, eyes darting around the room ever so careful. A hand was inching itself to the handle of his sword. But the house was dead silent, no movement, no intruder; nothing was out of place except… He did a double take at the coffee table. Was that a note? His hostility and alertness never left his slim build, slightly bending down to pick up the note. Even as he looked at it, his senses were put on high alert.

_If you want the information to finding Jenova, meet me at the Black Dragon Pub._

Glowing blue-green eyes narrowed in uncertainty, not quite knowing what to make of it. Information about Mother? He noticed this had to been written by a Turk, seeing as the logo of Shinra was on the small piece of paper. The handwriting wasn't very neat as well, and out of the two Turks he knew were still not 'tortured' who could have written it, he figured it probably had been the redheaded clumsy one. He let out a sharp annoyed sound, coming out close to a 'tsk' noise, his grip tightening on the note, crinkling it slightly more than it already had been. How dare they hold Mother over his head like some haggling object! They will pay…

He suddenly felt the small threadlike connection bonding him to Loz tug, signaling something wrong with Loz. He frowned, looking toward the closed door. But instead of seeing the object that was in front of his eyes, his vision fell into darkness, feeling, seeing, what his brother had. Knocked out? He wondered who he could have possibly let his guard down around. He focused more on the two other presences he felt. It was a little girl and a skinny breasted female if he wasn't mistaken. He grew agitated. How DARE Loz fail him like this? He whipped out his phone, the darkness brightening up so his surroundings were once again visible; that personal closeness severed from that small trick he had learned through Yazoo. A dial tone rang on his side, once, twice, and nearly to the end of the third dialing sequence. He knew that would snap his older brother into consciousness again.

"Report. Is Mother there?" He growled into the speaking area, eyes flashing due to his flaming annoyance. He knew his older brother could easily sense how agitated he was, not only through his voice tone, but by the bond connecting them.

"She's not… here…" Loz said, his voice a bit hesitant, not wanting to provoke his younger sibling's easily aroused rage. His anger was never something he had liked.

"Your tone… You're crying?" Kadaj speculated, knowing how easily Loz could get upset by not being able to find Mother. Such a weakling on emotions, annoying aspect as it was.

"I'm NOT crying." Loz snapped back. Oh, Kadaj knew better than that. He felt a spark to his boiling rage, a bit below the blowing up point.

"Careful, brother, and watch your tongue. Or do I have to cut it out with Souba?" He nearly could feel his brother almost wince, knowing that it was neither the place nor time to get his younger sibling angry. Kadaj and anger just don't go good together, especially when it would almost positively land Loz in bed, not moving for days. "Don't forget to bring the girl; it seems that she is connected to big brother. Do you understand?"

"No, I got it. I'll bring the girl." The heavier set male didn't want to see Souba near his body at all thank you. A second after that he had flipped the phone off.

Kadaj's lips broke into a small smirk as he slid the phone back where it was kept. Oh how intimidation worked its wonders. Loz was always a bit afraid of Kadaj's rage. Yazoo on the other hand never provoked his younger brother, always silent for a bit unless he needed to talk. He crumpled the note in his gloves, sitting down to rest his legs a bit on the couch, leaning back into the pillowed back. Several minutes went by while he blankly stared at the opposite wall, his gaze trying to burn a hole through the solid foundation. A sudden flurry of noise sounded, which he had recognized as the phone's ring tone. He quickly flipped it open, recognizing the caller as none other than his middle brother Yazoo.

"What is it?" he asked, his gaze never leaving the wall, which, if it had been alive, would have been withering in agony under that scrutinizing gaze of his.

"Most of the children have been rounded up, including another orphan that is connected to big brother." Yazoo said in that alluring tone of his. It could easily wrap anyone around his long delicate finger, which was a nice talent on the middle brother's side. Kadaj knew better than to let himself fall under that deadly sweet tone, and he knew firsthand how easily one could lose themselves in the mesmerizing voice. One could only focus on what was being said, as well as the feminine male who was speaking. At that pace, they could easily get what they needed, just like they gained the motorcycles they had now. The youngest remnant nodded to himself, very pleased that Yazoo could do anything he was asked right, whereas Loz usually would mess up a bit, even a tiny bit.

"Good, continue gathering them up. We need them all." With that being said, Kadaj hung up, knowing Yazoo would finish his job no questions asked.

It was after that when he had heard a motorcycle dying down. He stood up, exiting the house. His destination? The lake under the mysterious tree-like stone statue. It wasn't far to the lake, and nothing flowed through his head on the small walk there, nothing except the faint whispers of Mother. She was always there, pointing him in the direction to become whole again. He felt comforted from the fact that she was pleased with their progress. He wanted to please her so badly, to make her happy. He would do anything; kill anyone in his way, if that was what she willed.

The sight of Loz standing near the lake made him smile as he raised his catlike irises to meet his older brother's gaze. Loz lowered his eyes again, staring at the ground, making sure the small girl to the left of his, holding onto his left leg, wasn't going anywhere. Kadaj's smooth movements took him to the now opened box. They glowed gently, purple, yellow, blue and red. He smirked, stopping in front of the box of materia, not noticing Loz's eyes returning to his younger brother's face.

"Look what brother was hiding…" he said in an amused voice. His pupils narrowed a bit.

"Powers forged in the lifestream." His eyes were locked onto one materia in particular as he bent down, delicately picking up a blue materia. He chuckled as he turned half away from Loz and the tiny girl, clenching the chosen materia in one gloved hand, his eyes never leaving its glowing perfection.

"With this materia, those powers will be ours." With that said, he pushed the materia into his left arm, right behind his wrist, watching it sinking into his arm. His eyes were nearly slits, a small smile creeping onto his lips as the materia glowed through his skin, holding up his arm so he could admire it. Oh how he was going to have fun with this. He suddenly froze, the glow ebbing away to nothing, jerking around to face across the box to the left of Loz, frowning. Intruders… Loz was about to arm his Dual Hound, but he was stopped by the youngest remnant who held up a hand.

"Don't bother, they've already know we're here, but they won't launch an attack. There's only one of them in the area, a certain Turk, I may add." He smirked, his eyes glowing eerily, pinpointing exactly where the clumsy redhead's position was. Oh how he wished to finish that annoying human at that moment, and he was just about to pay him a visit personally to make him miserable, but a sound across the lake drew his attention… Yazoo had arrived. Loz turned his head towards the noise, a small grin taking form. It was about time. He sometimes hated to be around Kadaj all alone, but only a few times though.

A frown etched onto his face at the disturbance, but he turned towards the approaching truck. The Turk had made his getaway when the vehicle distracted him. He must have gone back to share information about them to big brother. But let him go ahead… Let big brother come when he was told where they were, they had a surprise waiting for him.

The truck halted a bit away, out of sight, but the kids that were huddle in the back slowly started to hop or slide down onto the ground, each of them looking around in confusion. They had no idea where they were at all, most of them only been in the city all their lives. They huddled together, not wanting to go anywhere at the moment. His eyes turned towards the driver of the truck, who, in his graceful way, slid out from the driver's side, motioning the kids to gather at the water's edge. No words were needed, not when it was Yazoo. He saw his brother's gaze slide from the children up to his own identical eyes. Yazoo blinked, seeing the pleased look in Kadaj's cat eyes. The middle remnant then shifted his gaze so it landed on the oldest one. Loz was not looking at the children, rather at the tree to the side of him, a bit lost in thought, pure boredom emitting from his very person, easily read by Yazoo's expert eyes.

Yazoo calmly walked towards his two brothers, edging around the lake in an elegant, almost delicate manner. His movements could almost be described as a dancer's, fluid, never missing a beat, feet almost gliding above the ground. Kadaj sometimes couldn't help but be drawn to that, but he jerked his gaze away just in time to not fall under the seductive spell that was unconsciously being cast. That was another one of Yazoo's abilities to basically seduce someone into submission. His narrowed pupils took in the crowd of children that soon formed at the end of the water. He waited, standing the closest at the edge as Yazoo stopped by Kadaj's side, a foot behind him to the right. The small child by Loz had her face hidden, covered by her hand and Loz's pants. He let out a soft sigh, waiting for all the children, impatiently, to stop moving around. He then raised his arms, starting his speech to make the children believe that he did intend to 'heal' them. Oh yes, he would heal them, but not in the way they would think, no. Their geostigma would be the key in Mother's plans, and he was going to make it happen, just for her.

"Mother has given me a very special gift: the power to fight…" Kadaj began, his eyes raised up to the clear sky. He then brought them down a bit, straight to the side, his posture tensed, almost like a panther ready to attack, his face twisting a bit angrily, a snarl blemishing his perfect features. He heard the girl gasp a bit as she looked at all the children near the edge of the pristine lake, as if noticing them for the very first time.

"Against a planet that torments humanity!" he said, his tone all the same calm. His eyes were focused on the children assembled before him. Oh how Mother was happy with him.

"She gave this gift to all her children." His posture rippled back into a calm look, almost smirking as he lowered his arms, pointing to the kids.

"That's right. You and I are brethren. Chosen when we inherited Mother's Memetic Legacy through the lifestream." While he said this, his gaze slid along the faces of the quiet nervous children, ones who were hopeful of finally being cured. He turned around, his arms jerking up as if praising his Mother. He noticed Yazoo's gaze slowly sliding to his youngest brother's face, his face tilted in a calm gesture. Loz's gaze was also on him, keeping the young child at his knees from running away. He then raised his hands, turning around, his body once again like an angry predator's.

"But… the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back." His tone took on an almost animalistic slightly hysterical type at the last sentence, anger spurring him on, shining forth in his eyes like a burning green flame that threatened to destroy everything in its path.

"That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" His gloved hand pointed a finger, which slid across the crowd of children, until it ended at a brown haired kid that nearly flinched, his head tilting down a bit shyly. It seemed as if the kid knew that was true, the pain, and the doubt. A gleeful emotion, even though it looked a bit crazed, filled his widening eyes.

"Now I shall heal you." A blue aura, the materia's aura to be exact, started to engulf him, the expression of his eyes getting stronger with each second passing by. The hopeful expression that popped into each child's eyes was such amusement to him, to see them willing to do anything to be healed, and end the shunning and fear that other people see in them.

"And we will go to Mother together! We will join together as a family and strike back at the planet!" He threw his head back, nearly laughing with joy, his eyes upwards, the aura nearly exploding into a bonfire-like energy spike. The aura then calmed down, feeling his brothers' eyes on him, nearly feeling their amusement through the bonding lines that connected them to each other. He was having fun with this, twisting the children's minds around his finger, almost like how Yazoo would do. Watching the quiet middle remnant certainly let him pick up on a bit of helpful traits. His eyes traveled the length of the crowd, seeing their silence and expressions as a sign to go on.

"Do as I do." Kadaj's lips twitched up as he took the first step into the water below him. A few more steps and he was at the middle of the small 'pure' lake, waist deep. The children were so focused on him that they didn't noticed the water turning black and impure with his very presence, infecting the liquid, making it impure, corrupted. All was going according to plan, his Mother's plan. He slowly brought his hands together in the black liquid forming a miniature pool in his hands, bringing it up to his lips, tilting his head back until the liquid drained into his parted lips.

He made a satisfying sound, his arms brought apart like he made a discovery, smirking as his hands then dropped into the water, making two similar splashed, quiet as they were. He chuckled darkly, such a delicious and soft sound it was. His curtain of hair nearly covered both eyes as his head moved a bit. The children slowly started to walk into the water, their minds hoping that this would help. Each started to copy him, which made him all the more delighted at how easy this was. A certain boy, the one he recognized to have flinched, caught his attention as he walked up in front of him, stopping a few feet away, his crystal-like blue eyes staring down at the water. It was funny how it reminded him of big brother's eyes.

"Denzel!" The girl had suddenly spoken up, making Loz glance down at her, frowning. Yazoo even spared a glance at her, but his expression bordered on un-amused, nearly bored. A musical-like sigh left his lips, eyeing the materia box before glancing to the tree on his right. So Kadaj was correct, this was the boy Yazoo had mentioned. The boy ignored the girl, almost as if he couldn't hear her. Small hands brought a cup's worth of water up, pausing as an afterthought ran through his mind. It passed through, thrown away as water soon met lips that parted to let the liquid slip through. But the annoying little girl didn't know when to give up.

"Denzel!!" she called, her tone more desperate and eyes wide. Kadaj only smirked, a small unnoticed chuckle sliding through his lips. He only watched on as the children's eyes became the same as his, catlike iris shining in a glowing socket of blue and green. He glanced back shortly to his brother's, but his eyes met his middle brother's eyes, nodding to him as he turned around, slowly walking out of the water, the liquid rolling eerily down his leather outfit, dripping onto the dry ground, not glancing back at the children as they crowded around the shore again, their eyes on the ground, totally still. Blank expressions were on their neutral faces.

He jerked his head towards the materia box, sending a half amused look at the captured girl who's fear-filled eyes stared into his, nearly flinching back at the predatory gleam of them. He didn't watch Yazoo as he took a few materia, looking them over with a pleased smirk. Those were going to make the fights more interesting. He knew Loz took some as well, but he only required one. Other than that one, his sword would always be his weapon. He could almost feel the thrill of hearing his sword slash against unprotected skin, raising his glee-filled eyes to the ominous full moon above them. Let Cloud come! Let his Souba feast on blood tonight.

Yazoo was the first one to hear the drone of a motorcycle off in the distance. His hand went towards the Velvet Nightmare in the holster on his leg, his long fingers trailing over the smooth bright metal of the gunblade, almost lovingly caressing the texture of it before he slowly brought it out, almost in a lazy feline-like way. Loz glanced at the gun wielding remnant; taking out Yazoo's other gunblade that he always held onto. Kadaj glanced at his two brothers as they passed the lake, the kids parting before them, disappearing from view until they were called. The other two remnants could sense the eagerness from the bonds connecting them to the sword wielder. They shared the same smirk, ready to spring an attack the instant that Cloud appeared in range.

It wasn't long before they saw big brother's motorcycle coming into view. How ironic that he wasn't even paying attention, like he was lost in thought. Perfect. More surprise was on their side now. He nodded as Yazoo and Loz took up positions at his sides, Loz on his left, Yazoo on his right. Both gunblades were raised, ready to start firing their deadly projectiles screaming through the air. He felt adrenaline start to run through his blackened veins, anticipating the fight soon to come. Closer, closer Cloud was coming... He was nearly in range, and still not noticing them at all. He could tell that although Loz's finger kept twitching on the trigger, impatient to fire, Yazoo had a calm look on his face, his trigger finger poised just over the trigger, a clear expert at knowing when the target was in range and whether or not to make the shot. Kadaj nodded, a simple gesture, and Yazoo immediately fired, snapping Cloud out of his daze. Loz fired right after; bullets ricocheting off their brother's motorcycle as he swerved, water splashing to the sides as he drove through a puddle, in an attempt to dodge the deadly accurate bullets.

The materia in Yazoo and Loz's arm, only one at the moment, started to glow bright blue, continuing their barrage of bullets on Cloud. But he wasn't one to give up, having seen the smirk on Kadaj's childish features. As their eyes met, he drew two of his swords from their storage compartment in his motorcycle, brandishing them as he was about to go onto the offensive. Kadaj, on the other hand, had a different plan. He reached back with his left hand to draw Souba from its sheath, the blades gleaming wickedly in the moonlight, almost making the air chill.

He started to walk forward, motioning with his right hand to call the brainwashed kids down from the trees where they all had been waiting in. The mako eyes had briefly risen to look up at the children before he slowly stopped, the children making a human obstacle course between Cloud and the three remnants. The one in the dead front row, holding onto Marlene's hand so she couldn't escape, was none other than Denzel, but his eyes...

That made Cloud curse in his mind as he tried to avoid him, but he lost his balance, hitting the ground rolling as his motorcycle skidded on its side towards the three, the children jumping away to avoid it, their duty done. Kadaj nimbly leapt onto the motorcycle, using it as a step before he had jumped off again continuing on his way towards Cloud. He heard one of the two swords Cloud had had out drop in back of him, but he paid it no mind. It just meant he was one sword short now, which was fine for him. As he reached Cloud he paused, hearing the kids leap back down to surround the two, silently staring at Cloud, slitted eyes narrowed.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Kadaj said as he bent over a bit, his bangs brushing his cheek gently at the movement, a sarcastic tone in his voice, his eyes glowing a bit. He saw Cloud winced from his Geostigma acting up, burning his arm for a second as he had glanced into Kadaj's eyes.

"I only came for the kids." Cloud said in a simple tone. Kadaj however, ignored him, slowly circling around Cloud as he spoke to the kids gathered around.

"You see this man? He's our big brother. But alas… In our happy flock…" Kadaj paused for a moment, his eyes returning to Cloud's face, their eyes meeting, his own full of hatred and mocking. He pointed his double bladed sword at Cloud's neck, his lips twitching up into a smirk ever so lightly.

"He's what you'd call a black sheep." He was about to swing his blade down when he heard the little girl call out, making him turn to the side, wanting to kill her for trying to interrupt him. An annoyed expression leapt onto his face, teeth gritted together. Cloud has used that moment in regaining his sword that was on the ground in front of him, swinging at Kadaj. The youngest clone wasn't going down so easy, leaping backwards to avoid the blow, flipping twice before landing in a crouch. He eased back up to stand, watching as his two brothers rushed in for the attack with bullets and strength. He was pleased; Cloud wouldn't be able to successfully beat his two brothers, the two also double teamed, quite well at it too.

The children once again had scattered from the fight, but he had noticed that the girl was missing. He frowned, glancing around, knowing he wasn't prone to attack since the other three were locked in combat. Twice he thought of going after the little brat, but he dismissed the thought, knowing she wouldn't be worth his time at all. His eyes returned to where Cloud and his brothers were. Bullets and blades exchanged blows, even a tree was cut down at his bulky brother's expense. He let out a sigh, watching the great white tree crumble to pieces. The action started to pick up, and focus on Kadaj again, when Cloud's eyes met his again as he combined the two swords into one.

Two glares met, sending invisible sparks shooting everywhere. A scowl appeared on Cloud's face as he leaped towards the remnant. Kadaj only chuckled, narrowing his eyes as an eerie smile formed on pale lips. Pain shot through Cloud's left arm, making him wince in midair. The younger one spun around, twin blades clashing with one single one; pushing his opponent back. Three, five, seven more blows were exchanged in midair, Kadaj twisting around each time, using his unusual speed to his advantage, each blow pushing Cloud further back. His legs suddenly lashed out to land a blow on Cloud's stomach, leaving him defenseless. Kadaj landed on the ground, and then shot up, blade in the air above him, ready to make the final blow, letting out a triumphant chuckle.

A bullet knocked his blade away, making him miss his target. He glared in the direction where it had come from, only to see massive blood red cape come out of nowhere through the great white trees. He quickly back flipped, his eyes staying on the new sudden arrival. He landed in an almost uneven crouch, while Cloud landed in a heap on the ground, next to the lake, with a grunt. Kadaj gritted his teeth in annoyance, the connection threads sending his agitation flowing through his brothers, who didn't like the sudden emotional vibe intruder.

They started to hurry towards Kadaj, not wanting to risk any more anger from him, even after this was over with. He watched as the cloak dived onto the fallen hero, covering him like a shield. A gun suddenly was seen underneath, which immediately targeted him. He recoiled from the attack, blades moving to block each bullet that tried to reach him, each metal projectile making a loud clang when they met with his dancing blades. Loz charged at the cloak and Yazoo slid to a stop, drawing one hand back for balance as he shot at the material-made shield.

Oddly, the bullets he fired just bounced off, not affecting it. He let a frown mar his perfect feminine features. Kadaj saw the cloak leap off the ground, Cloud obviously in its grip, nowhere to be found on the ground. He cursed and lunged towards it as it sought escape, but his footing slipped once, making him off balance as he tried to slash the new opponent. He glared after the retreating cloak, anger overfilling his bonds with his brothers, who uncomfortably looked at each other, even though they knew they were annoyed by the even as well. Kadaj let out a predator-like growl as he glanced back at his brothers, his eyes glowing.

"Gather up the children and don't let them wander too far." He muttered, walking past them, back to the house, as well as his motorcycle. Yazoo frowned a tiny bit, the small expression barely forming on his face, wondering where his little brother was going at such a time. But before he could voice his thoughts out loud, Loz did it for him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, unarming his Dual Hound as he turned to face the younger remnant. Kadaj stopped, turning his head ever so slightly to the left; just so one eye was glaring back at the oldest. The simple glare shut him up quite effectively, especially since Loz did not want to be on the receiving end of Kadaj's anger, no, he had been there a dozen times before. It was never pleasant, and was always better when it was turned onto the enemies instead of the two brothers. He then continued to walk, mind now revolving around the note instead of Cloud having escaped. It still annoyed him how he had escaped, though. Did Cloud always need the assistance of friends just to win a fight? His anger sparked into a raging inferno before simmering back down below the boiling point, ready to spike right back up at any time. He ignored his brothers as they stared off at him, soon rounding up the children, almost like silent wolves herding sheep to slaughter.

Kadaj's eyes slid over his motorcycle, running a hand over the seat and handles, almost like he was in though. He brought out the crumbled abused piece of paper that he had stored in a hidden pocket. The Black Dragon Pub… A frown flickered across his lips before it vanished. He had vaguely heard of it, but he knew he would find it eventually. He slipped onto his motorcycle seat, crumbling up the paper and throwing it behind his shoulder without even glancing back at it. The engine revved and he shot off, the tires squealing in angry protest as dirt and water went flying. Moonlight hair streamed out of his eyes as the wind whipped them, but cat-like orbs never left the dirt road ahead of him. If he was right, and the Turk who he thought had written the note was the right guess, then he would have pleasure in torturing him. Painfully slow, he wanted the redheaded human to beg for mercy. Pleading was like heavenly music to him, and he took pride in his torturing.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the bar, a certain Turk had his head supported on one hand, a yawn nearly escaping his lips. He glanced at his wrist, and then cursed, forgetting that he had left his raggedy watch before he had left. He let out an annoyed sigh, absentmindly flicking the beer bottle with a finger. He had no idea how late it was at all. He grabbed the bottle, draining it of its vile liquid, slamming it on the table he was at. It was a table for two basically. Speaking of which, he glanced around. The bar was totally deserted, except for the bartender, who had left the bar to go to the backroom. It was a wonder really, seeing as the bar was usually packed to the brim with drunks, druggies, and prostitutes, or so he had heard.

He didn't even hear a motorcycle screech to a stop outside the bar. Oh how he was out of it. While he was holding information about Jenova over the leader of the remnant's head, truth told, he didn't have any, besides about what happened back at the mako reactor years before. They had never gotten any information from their boss other than that, even though he did manage to get the head of Jenova… He was wondering how much information Kadaj knew, as well as any information about Sephiroth, since the three looked so similar to him. He nearly shuddered just thinking about the nightmare. He was getting tired of waiting, but before he could react to the door of the bar suddenly slamming open, he found a twin bladed sword at his neck, just as he turned his head to the side.

"So I was right. You were the one who wrote the note." Kadaj growled, pressing the blades closer to the defenseless neck of the Turk. Reno blinked once, a bit too startled and shocked to answer at first. Only when the blades got too close to comfort to his jugular did he react, instantly arming his EMR and knocking it against the blades, just enough to slip out of the seat, even though he stumbled. Kadaj hissed through his bared teeth when the EMR had jarred the blades. The blow unintentionally made Kadaj step back only a few inches, but his grip tightened even more on Souba, until his knuckles turned ghost white.

He immediately went on the attack again, successfully pinning the Turk to the nearby wall before he could react, though he felt the rod slide against the front of his throat, barely touching the skin. His blade was also pressed up again the Turk's throat, the sharp blades nearly slicing through the skin, even as he in turn felt the electricity from the rod. It was way too close for comfort, but his free hand had Reno's free arm pinned, his own legs intertwined with Reno's in order to completely pin him. His teeth gritted together, mako eyes glaring into shocking blue ones, seeing a smirk, a slightly drunken one. A small breath made Kadaj nearly retch with disgust. He hated the foul liquid that he smelled. It was bad enough that Loz drank, though Yazoo stayed far away from that.

"If you want the information, killing me is not an option." Reno pointed out, seeing Kadaj's expression shift slightly, feline eyes staring, searching for the truth in his eyes. Reno felt like he was being probed, just suppressing a shudder. Kadaj's anger still flared, but he had temporarily closed the connection gate to his brothers, which he sometimes did when he was in one of his moods. If his brothers had felt the anger spike, it would have started to affect their own emotions, making them agitated and more prone to kill something. The blades at his throat didn't retract from the skin for a full two minutes, Kadaj's eyes still troubled, not liking the idea of not slaughtering the Turk. All Reno could do was stare back, feeling his free wrist nearly snap because of the unconscious force Kadaj was using on it. He hid the wince, or so he thought. This made the clone of Sephiroth smile, though it was an insane one, having caught the action with sharp eyes. He put more pressure on it, hearing a sharp gasp that Reno had let slip through his lips.

Feeling the rod suddenly nearly meet his skin, he pushed off against the wall, landing near a table, having spun around quickly to slice through one so he wouldn't hit it. The now sliced table lay in waste between the two. Souba was pointed at Reno, eyes never leaving the Turk's, not trusting him. If it wasn't for the information, he would have killed him on the spot. But what was stopping him? An annoyed look slipped onto his lips, his teeth clenched together, grinding audibly.

"If you want the information, you're going to have to earn it, yo." Reno said, smirking, his rod held out in front of him, even though he had a more relaxed demeanor. The silver haired remnant didn't relax though, no, he never let his guard down, unless it was around his calm middle brother, other than that, never. His muscles stiffened, eying Reno's slim form. When the other male didn't move for an attack, he frowned a bit, a tiny bit confused. He also didn't get the meaning of why he had to earn the damn piece of information. But what the Turk had said was true; he couldn't pry information from a dead body. He needed the information, by any means necessary, and if the Turk didn't have any, he would die a most slow and painful death, that he would make sure of.

"I challenge you to a drinking contest. It's simple, whoever doesn't forfeit first wins. The catch is, you win, you get the information I have, and if I win, it's the opposite." Reno explained, waving his EMR around like it was off, even though it wasn't. Kadaj decided then that he hated the smirk on Reno's lips.

"Well, what do you say? You're not going to back down, are you?" Reno asked, slightly impatient. Kadaj was quiet for a minute more, still unsure, but he defiantly wasn't going to back down, even though he had never drank in his life, except once when Loz dared him. His older sibling had paid dearly for that after his hangover had taken affect. Yazoo even hadn't been able to calm him down, which rendered Loz unable to move for about a month. His pride and arrogance wouldn't let him turn down a challenge, so he accepted with a short nod, not liking it. Oh did he have a bad feeling about this. Reno on the other hand was really going to be enjoying this, but didn't know how dangerous the remnant was when he gets drunk. He'd still have to be careful.

"Sweet!" Reno said, a bit too cheery for the remnant's taste, "Just no killing me, because that means no information for you." he continued, reminding the remnant as he switched off his electro-mag rod. Kadaj lowered his Souba a bit, still wary, eyes fluttering to bar, instantly returning to Reno again… who had already taken a seat at the bar. He blinked. The Turk had moved fast in that split second, which surprised him so to say. He slowly slid onto a bar stool, one chair away from Reno as he slipped his precious Souba back into its sheath. His eyes never left Reno as the Turk flagged down the bartender, asking for two vodkas straight up.

The younger male nearly wrinkled his nose at the bottle which had been placed before him. He knew he was going to regret it. He took the bottle, feeling the coldness of it beneath his gloves, chilling his flesh regardless of the leather. Leveling a glare to match Reno's goofy smirk, he raised the bottle to his lips, closing his eyes as he took the first swig, hating the awful tasting liquid as soon as it swept down his throat.

- - -

It was nearly more than a dozen bottle of vodka that lay on the hard polished wooden bar in front of the two men. A few hours had also gone by, very late at night now. Never before had Kadaj drank so much of the horrible liquid in his whole created life. His senses and insanity seemed to have fled, drowned by the drunken liquid that now nearly ran through his veins along with the mako. The remnant couldn't even remember if Reno was a friend or foe, but to his drunken state of mind, it really didn't matter. A drunken seductive smirk slipped onto his lips, cat eyes locked onto half lidded sapphires. Seductiveness flowed through his very being, hardly kept in check because of the haze that now controlled his mind, making animalistic desires even more active than they usually were. Even his insanity had changed, not so much twisted insanely, but more childish, his laughter sounding much more like a lost, yet somehow happy child instead of a cruel being that was used as a puppet.

Reno totally had forgotten that Kadaj was the enemy, and what they had agreed to, all he could do was taken in the beauty of the younger male, the sound of his laugh, the gaze of his eyes. Though they were cat-like in shape, he found them to be so unique. No longer was he interested in the bottles of alcohol in front of them, but in the other male, who now was sitting on the stool next to him, having moved sometime during drinking.

Already Kadaj was feeling hot. Usually the leather bodysuit never bothered him, always keeping him warm, but now, it stuck to his skin even more, moving with each small movement. He didn't know this was making the redhead's lust rise, eyes watching every move he made like a hawk... Like a drunk, goofy, lusting, sexy hawk. Kadaj paused in his random bouts of laughter that sprouted from nothing but a random word Reno had said, spotting a curious object that was nearly hidden on a bar stool. He reached for the shiny object, a pair of handcuffs that had pink fuzz on them, defiantly a leftover from a prostitute who had forgotten them. He stared at it, wide eyes.

"M-Mother? This… is your final form, isn't it?" he asked, amazed, almost hearing 'Mother' reply. He nearly cried in joy in his drunken stupor, but Reno reached over. Kadaj reacted instantly, protectively holding his 'Mother' to his chest, half-glaring at the other drunken man, not wanting anyone else to touch 'her'.

"That's your mother? Let me see her, yo!" the Turk said, letting out a cross between a snort and a chuckle, the result sounding quite strange, yet amusing to the remnant. Said male then smirked, the seductive aura that was coming off him making it look even more irresistible than normal. He leaned back, the handcuffs out of reach. The bartender had not been back after giving them the third batch of vodka. He had just stacked the bottles on the bar and ran, sensing that the sword on the younger males back was looking more threatening whenever the man glared at him. He feared for his life, and his neck and head for that matter.

"How about no?" Kadaj purred, the sound nearly making Reno want to rape the male right where he sat. He teetered on the edge of the stool, nearly close to falling. The Turk lurched forward, off his stool towards the younger one. The impact sent both of them crashing to the ground. Kadaj let out a grunt when his back hit the ground. He stared up into his enemy's eyes, the handcuff momentarily forgotten, his bangs slightly sticking to his face. Reno's eyes couldn't wrench away from the beautiful man below him, not really registering the position they were in, how suggestive it seemed.

"You have very pretty eyes, you know that?" Reno asked with a goofy grin, brushing away the bangs hiding the other eye like he had no care in the world, which at that point, he didn't. He had unbuttoned his shirt an hour before because the heat was getting to him, as Kadaj had partially unzipped his own bodysuit, showing the toned almost feminine body structure underneath it. Kadaj was captivated by the way that the opposite man's lips moved when his silky voice slipped through. Unable to control his own natural animalistic lust and desire, his hand snapped out, jerking the Turk almost painfully, roughly, by the neck, and the ponytail, to crash his lips into his own. Kadaj felt him respond, his senses fading away by that one kiss, lust now taking full control over his stupored mind. The handcuffs were not completely forgotten, no, they were brought with them, even as their minds were lost to each other.

- - -

Bright light was the first thing that assaulted his eyes. He at first hissed in pain, wondering why in the world Loz had checked on him and left the damn door open. Oh he was going to kill that big oaf of a brother that he had. With a growl he tried to go back to sleep, feeling warmth and curling towards it. The said warmth moved away a bit and he let out a slight uncharacteristic whine, turning over. But his mind caught up to him, to which he slowly opened his eyes... and was met with a sight that was NOT his bedroom. He quickly snapped up, but that was when the startled and confused remnant noticed that he did not have anything on, he was in fact quite naked.

His eyes widened, seeing his clothes scattered on the floor to the left of him, as well as his sword, which had just been dumped quite carelessly on the ground. That was the one thing that really got him mad. He was never careless with his precious Souba. But when he heard someone tossing around to the side of him, THAT was the only thing that nearly paralyzed him in confusion. His eyes went wide, unbelievably wide for his own face, like deer in the headlights. Slowly he turned his slender head around, so that both eyes caught a hold of who it was, when he saw who, there was only one thing that passed his lips.

"Oh sweet Shiva NO!" he yelled, panicking. He couldn't have, could he? He jerked away, but he failed to notice that one hand was handcuffed to the Turk, by fluffy pink handcuffs per say. The Turk was jerked wide awake with a yell, collapsing onto Kadaj when the two of them fell out of the bed, the sheets twined about their legs. The two stared at each other, unbelieving to what they might have done. Both instantly tried to leap in opposite directions, trying to grab their weapons. Kadaj was the most successful, grabbing his sword and sliding the blade underneath the Turk's throat. Reno couldn't even reach his EMR, seeing as it was on the other side of the room, leaving him to stare up at the pissed off remnant, weaponless, and thus, defenseless.

"What the hell did you put in those drinks, Turk!" he yelled, eyes wide and murderous. Reno just gaped, repeating that he didn't put anything in there. He could believe that he may have just had a… no, it couldn't be possible. There was no way he could have done that with the enemy, the leader of the Sephiroth clones no less! He felt the blades slip closer, feeling the edge cut a small line along his skin, a bead of blood start to roll down the shiny unmarred surface of the probably over polished sword.

"You speak of this to anyone and you will die." He hissed. With a swift kick to the head, the Turk was out like a light. With his sword, he sliced the handcuff on him off, quickly dressing and rushing out of there, not knowing that his connection bond was wide open, sending distress and anger screaming into his brothers' minds, totally unlike him. He revved the engine, roaring off away from the bar, away from the scene that had happened. He would get the Turk for this. Oh he was going to kill him!


End file.
